


At the End of It All

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get back, Malia can tell it was a rough one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of It All

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kira/Malia - at the end of it all.

Malia stays out of the fight.  Her wounds are still healing from their last fight with a kappa in the nearby county, stitches along her side where its claws prevented healing, but _damn_ does she hate being apart from Kira.

When they get back, Malia can tell it was a rough one.  She bounds across the lawn, scenting blood and exhaustion in the air, and gives everyone a cursory once-over for grievous injuries—Stiles I just a little bruised up, Derek is fine, Scott is healing—before halting to a stop in front of Kira.

Kira is limping across the grass, her dark hair lank in her eyes, cheeks smeared with bruises and dirt.  Blood still drips from her katana—werewolf blood—and lands on her boots, splattering red up to her knees.  She looks up and Malia’s heart breaks at the heaviness in her eyes, the tiredness, the weight of having to do what they do day in and day out.

“Come on,” Malia says softly, opening her arms to Kira.  Kira drops her katana on the grass and slides easily into Malia’s embrace, sagging against the other girl.

“Take care of me, please,” she whispers into Malia’s neck, and Malia nods, holding her tighter.

And the end of it all, as long as Kira returns to her, Malia knows everything will be alright.


End file.
